


Knock Up

by DropIt (reddysteddy)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Breathplay, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Difference, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/DropIt
Summary: Beef stumbles upon Wels asleep, bent over a barrel, and naked. Only one thing to do in a situation like that.
Relationships: Beef/Wels
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Knock Up

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to @kleioscope for writing half the fic.

Wels woke up with Beef's huge, meaty cock inside of him. He can't decide what is stranger- that he can tell it's Beef just from his grunts and the texture of his hands, that Beef was willing to take advantage of him like that, or that he was _enjoying_ it. Before he could decide another thrust along his inner walls cleared his mind of anything except the sensation of being filled by the larger man.

A moan escaped him, the sound ringing in the otherwise still air. Beef stilled for a moment. His body pressed against the knight. Wels flushed as he felt a well trimmed beard tickle the top of his head. He glanced up to see two curious eyes stare back at him. The blonde smirked before wrapping his legs around the butcher, making it very clear that he was awake. The sudden movement must have caught the other man off guard; he gripped the barrels in front of them until his knuckles turned white. Wels took advantage of his surprise to push his hips back, smushing his rear against his stomach. That got the brunette to moan, rich and deep like refined cocoa.

Beef leaned into Wels' ear now awake and whispered "You wanted this didn't you, you little slut. Even in your sleep, deep down you just want to be filled by my cock, huh?".

Wels shivered at his words, knowing they were true. He wondered what he could get his friend to do without uttering a word. He raised himself until his back touched the other's chest. Two strong arms wrapped around him, keeping him from falling back to the storage. He turned his head over his shoulder, trying to kiss his face. Beef seemed to get the message. As Wels dropped his legs Beef loosed his grip just enough to let him turn around completely before increasing his embrace tenfold.

Wels had to stand on his toes just to reach his mouth. It was strange being the shorter in a kiss, but it somehow felt right. As the two men smeared their tongues against each other one of Beef's massive hands reached down between his thighs to feel his aching balls. Wels' noises were muffled as the butcher forced him against the barrel, this time on his back. The knight's legs settled above the other's shoulders, feet near his face. He expected him to spread his cheeks apart and pound him against the wood, but to his surprise he instead forced his knees together and slid himself just above the tip of his own reddened cock.

Beef adjusted his grip so he was holding Wels' ankles in one hand. Wels whimpered as Beef's dick slid between his thighs. It felt so close and yet so far, Beef was certainly teasing him but he couldn't do anything about it, not while the stronger man had complete control over him.

"You will come untouched or you won't come at all", Beef said firmly, eyes ablaze. Wels gritted his teeth, the pressure in his sack too much to comfortably fit between his limbs. He tried to open them, but the butcher was unyielding. The knight pleaded with Beef, saying that he just wants to be used, he just wants Beef's dick inside of him, but Beef remained unrelenting.

"If you want me to fuck you, you are going to earn it".

"P-Please", he finally said, lips trembling. "You're so big, you fill me so- so well, you're so good-", his words were cut up by a thrust that just barely grazed his pre-cum soaked cock. "I-I am going to die if I don't- don't have you in-insi-".Beef ground their dicks together for a moment, the action nearly sending Wels over the edge.

Wels in desperation tried one last time "P-please... sir, I'll do anything, just please fuck me".

Beef stopped, then grinned smugly. He finally dipped a hand between the halves of the knight's rear, spreading him open. He rubbed a forefinger against his insides, still loose from his previous entrance. The blonde lifted his hips as much as he was able, giving him easier access. Finally, Beef slid himself along his taint until he reached his needing hole.

"What are you?", he asked.

"A-A slut", Wels squeaked.

"What else?".

"A... A whore". Beef removed his digit.

"What else?".

"Just enter me", Wels whimpered.

Beef chuckled to himself. "That's not going to cut it, if you want me to so much as look at you, I need you to say it. What are you?".

Tears welled up in Wels's eyes as the words left his mouth. "I-I'm your bitch, p-please breed me. I think about riding big dicks every night, sometimes in the morning too. I love feeling small and helpless in a pair of strong arms. I want to be your bitch. Please, please fill me. Make my legs shake the next day so that everyone knows what a mess I am".

Beef wiped Wels's tears with his thumb, "Good. now don't you forget it. Now make me not regret fucking such a useless slut like you".

Wels nodded shyly. He gasped as Beef prodded his worn entrance with it, pushing past the ring of muscle. Beef groaned again as he slowly pushed his way inside Wels. The knight had lifted his arms to cover his face, sobbing tears of pleasure into them. Beef swatted them away.

"Look at me when I fuck you. Do you understand?".

Wels choked out a "Yes, sir" and Beef continued his brutally slow pace, eliciting a high-pitched whine from Wels as he rubbed up against his prostate. But Wels wanted more, Wels wanted to be wrecked, ruined, destroyed, no holds barred. He knew Beef knew this as well, but Beef was refusing to give it to him, taunting him with how slow he was going.

He had been so, so good for Beef, he thought, why wouldn't Beef fuck him the way he wanted. Had he done something wrong? Wels rolled his hips forward to try to take more of Beef's member. Beef seemed to receive the message.

"A little eager today, aren't we. You really want to get fucked harder, you whore?".

Wels nodded. Beef let Wels's legs fall to the side, leaning in close to his chest and sucking long and hard until a purple bruise formed on Wels's smooth skin. Wels whimpered and moaned, full of Beef's cock as Beef repeated the process a few more times, leaving behind a constellation of hickeys on his chest and his neck.

"Now everyone can see just how much of a dumb slut you are".

"Yes, sir" Wels responded.

"I'm sorry? I don't think I heard that right".

"I'm just a dumb slut, sir. I'm nothing but a hole. Please, I want you to fuck me as hard as you can, sir".

Beef chuckled again, picking up Wels's legs that had flopped to the side and practically folding Wels in half, leaning his entire weight on Wels's body. Wels moaned as he felt Beef's cock reach deeper inside of him. Wels barely had enough time to wrap his hands around Beef's back before Beef began slamming into him with as much force as possible, knocking the breath out of his lungs. Wels cries melted into incoherent babble as Beef kept slamming into him over and over, occasionally feeling Beef's teeth sink into his shoulder. Beef's balls smacking against Wels's ass with each thrust.

Every part of him was shaking. All the pressure from the butcher's merciless teasing mounted until it wrecked him at full force. The knight went boneless in the other man's grip, unable to move even if he wanted to. Beef just kept going, fucking him though his orgasm, not stopping as he felt another one threatening to sweep him under again.

Beef shifted his position, giving Wels a second to rest, but it wasn't long before Wels found Beef's hands around his throat, and the brutal pace from before continued, Beef's grip slowly tightening around his neck. Stars danced in the knight's vision, the edges of his view turning dark. He could feel himself clench around the massive cock inside of him as he came undone again. That seemed to do it. With a groan loud enough to shake sweetberries from their bushes Beef finally came, spraying Wels' insides with white. He stayed inside of him for a moment, drifting his hand from his neck to the marks he had left over his chest.

When he finally pulled himself out thick semen fell from the knight's hole, down his thighs and onto the barrel he laid on top of. He was sore and tired, yet still felt really good. It felt as though he had been used by an entire army instead of just one giant man. He tried to get up, but his legs buckled as soon as he put any pressure on them. Beef caught him in one arm before he fell to the ground.

"Come here", Beef said simply. He put his other arm under his legs and lifted him off of the floor. He was dimly aware of being carried into his own bedroom and being laid on the cool, clean sheets. A large body joined him, sagging the mattress with its weight. Wels' mouth was enveloped by a pair of lips, beard brushing against his cheeks.

"Get some rest", Beef said softly. Wels tried to kiss him back, but the other man would not have it. He turned him on his side and snuggled behind him until they were spooning. But Wels had something on his mind.

"Did I...?". A reassuring hand drifted across his chest.

"Yes, you did good slut". That was all he needed to hear.


End file.
